


I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demisexual Poe, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, smol space sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up six months after Kylo Ren split his back with a lightsaber, luckily Poe is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna fall in love with the stars in your eyes.

 

 

Maybe it was the way Poe had smirked at him, bottom lip caught in his teeth, that had sent heat spiralling into the depths of his guts. Maybe it was the warmth of the jacket seeping into his bones. Maybe it was the way he had tumbled and turned through the sky, hunted and hunter all at once that lit the flame. Maybe it was the ease with which Poe had turned his life inside out and upside down. Finn wasn't sure, but as he spent yet another day in the med bay, he turned the thoughts over and over in his mind. Poe’s smirk caught forever in the back of his eyes, burned into his retinas just as the man’s soul was now held in Finn’s heart. Finn shook his head, as much as the med bay bed would let him, he heard the door open. He felt the cool air from outside rush in, along with the smell of motor oil.

 

Finn had woken up two weeks ago, he had still not been able to move much, he couldn't feel his legs and it was difficult to stay awake for longer than a few hours. It was frustrating, he could hardly remember anything that had happened; he had been confused at first. He hadn't know where he was or even his own name. The memories had come back over time, a few every day or so, until he remembered up to the point he’d discovered Poe was still alive. The medbot tending to him had filled him in on the rest. He had so far, remembered what the bot had said; this was a good sign he had been told. 

 

“What’s up kid?” Poe said, dumping his helmet on the chair in the corner of the room. 

 

“Not much, just a lightsaber in my spine. You know, the norm.” Finn rolled his eyes, but Poe was grinning at him in just the way that made Finn feel as though he was about to be devoured. 

 

“Glad you’re okay. There were times I thought you wouldn't make it.” Poe looked down and coughed, Finn thought he could see tears leak from his eyes. 

 

“The medbots told me the same thing.” Finn shrugged slightly. 

 

“Sorry I didn't visit when you first woke up, I was on a clean up mission. I came over the minute they told me but you were asleep.”

 

“’S’all right. Why hasn't Rey visited yet though?” Finn had been thinking about Rey a lot since he’d been unconscious. He couldn't think why she wouldn't have visited. 

 

“She was here all the time, but then she left, said she had to go find Skywalker. You took too long to get better.”

 

“I don’t even know how long, the bots refuse to tell me.” Finn hadn't spoken to another person since he’d woken up. Apparently his immune system had been too fragile. 

 

“Yeah, they wanted me to tell you. You’ve been asleep a long time.” Poe took one of Finn’s hands, Finn tried to ignore the heat that was seeping through his skin. 

 

“How long?” Finn croaked out.

 

“Six months yesterday.”

 

“No.” Finn refused to believe that six months had gone by since he’d first entered the med centre. 

 

“Sorry, kid. I wouldn't lie.” Finn couldn't breath, he could feel panic and terror coming up his throat in the form of acidic bile. The only thing grounding him was Poe’s hand on his. 

 

***

 

“I’m sorry, Mr er Finn, the lightsaber seems to have damaged your spinal cord. Though you could very well walk again, it will not be without significant effort on your part. I’m very sorry.” The medbot said. Finn’s stomach closed in on itself. 

 

“Finn? You okay? What happened?” Poe had received Finn’s notice and rushed to the medbay half way through training some new recruits. 

 

“The sabre damaged my spine, I have to have physical therapy if I wanna walk again.” 

 

“Finn, you might not be able to walk but you could fly, piloting doesn’t use your legs.” Poe smiled as Finn’s face split in to a wide smile. 

 

***

 

It had been a month since Finn had left the medbay. He had been shuffled around base because they couldn't find a place for him. The medbots had said that he needed a large room, for the wheelchair. Finn hadn't been able to walk since he’d woken, but with the amount of physio he had been given, the doctors were hopeful he’d make a full recovery. The base hadn't been constructed with disability in mind, but it was too dangerous to let Finn live anywhere else. He was at reception again, waiting to get directions to the newest room they had assigned him.

 

“Major Dameron will be here in a minute to take you to your room.” The girl said, smiling slightly.

 

“What? Poe’s here?” Finn straightened up in his chair. 

 

“Yes, Major Dameron arrived back from his scouting mission about two hours ago. He will be here shortly.” The girl turned back to the screen indicating that the conversation was over. 

 

Finn could hardly contain his excitement. Poe had been sent on so many missions in the time he’d been awake, that Finn had hardly seen him. Finn secretly thought it was General Organa’s doing but he would never voice his suspicions out loud. He followed the sound of the west door opening and grinned as Poe walked through it. He spun chair around as Poe’s arms encircled him, Poe was practically kneeling between his legs. 

 

“Hey, kid. How’re things? C’mon we better get back to our room.” Poe stood and walked round to the back of the chair. 

 

“Our room?” Finn practically did a double take.

 

“Yeah, didn't reception tell you? The only place big enough to accommodate you and the chair long term is the pilots quarters. Since all of the them are occupied they decided to double up. I’m the only pilot you know so I volunteered.” Poe shrugged and smiled. 

 

“Seriously? Why would you do that for me?”

 

“Cause its the right thing to do.” Poe grinned as he wheeled Finn through the base. 

 

They arrived at the pilots quarters. There was a circular common area that had about twenty doors leading off it. 

 

“Each door leads to a corridor that holds about five rooms on it. There are about a hundred off us right now. When a room opens up we’ll get you that one, but since that only happens when someone dies, lets hope we end up rooming for a long time.” They walked through a door that had the number one on it in gold. Poe’s room was the one at the end. “Since I’m leader of the squadron I get a bigger room, so it was easy for them to squeeze an extra bed in it; it’s en suite as well so no awkwardness about the shower chair.”

 

“Thank you, so much. You didn't need to do this.” Finn still couldn't comprehend the idea that the dashing, charismatic pilot _wanted_ to share his room with him. 

 

“Yeah I did. you saved my life, remember, ‘sides it can get a little lonely in there all by my lonesome.” The room was big, but plain; only the desk, that was against the left wall, gave away that someone lived there. At one end there was a massive almost floor to ceiling window with a bed crammed against it. The hall way the led in to the room was large enough for Finn and Poe to wheel and walk side by side. On the right wall, a standard issue bed/storage unit took up most of the space. Opposite the window bed a large pathway led to a door that clearly led to a bathroom. 

 

“This is amazing!” Finn looked around in awe, his quarters back where he came from were a shared dorm and a communal bathroom. 

 

“The bed by window was put there for you but I don’t mind changing.” Poe said.

 

“Hell no man, I can look out the window when I’m falling asleep.” Finn wheels quickly to the bed and transfers himself on to it. He looked out the window and saw the sky. The planet the base was on had big blue skies and fluffy clouds that drifted slowly with no care in the world. There were four small suns that crowded round each other in a haphazard group. Above the metal roof of the base animals flew, in shades of blue, pink, and red. They didn't look like anything Finn had ever seen before and he couldn't get enough of them.

 

“We got the first contact from Rey today.” Poe said. “She found Skywalker, he’s training her now; she says hi and that they’re gonna come back when she’s a little more trained up.”

 

“Seriously? Did she say how long she’d be?” Finn didn't notice Poe’s smile drop a little when he spoke. 

 

“They expect within the next two years or so.” Poe looked at Finn from he’d thrown himself on his bed.

 

“Two years?” Finn’s heart dropped down past his stomach.

 

“It takes a while to train a Jedi you know.” Poe moved from his bed to Finn’s. 

 

“I wont see her for two years. She’s my best friend.”

 

“Who am I? The cat’s mother?” Poe laughed as he sat next to him.

 

“What? You’re not… Oh wait. I don’t know.” Finn shrugged and shook his head, leaning against the window, he turned to look at Poe. “You gave me a name.” He pointed out. When Poe smiled, Finn felt his work light up, despite the darkening sky behind him. “On the base, there was no one, you know. There were loads of people there, but no one spoke to each other. When I spoke to you, it was the first I’d spoken to anyone but Phasma in weeks. So I don’t really know what to call you.”

 

Poe was silent for a long time, his face a mask of quiet contemplation. Finn turned his head to look away from the other man; he shifted away from Poe slightly. 

 

“How about partner in crime?” Poe chuckled quietly. 

 

“I am perfectly okay with that.” 

 

 

***

 

It became a sort of tradition after that night, Finn and Poe would sit on Finn’s bed by the window and talk for hours every night. Finn learnt that the rebels had a sort of _do what you want but make sure you pull your weight_ rule. Although he got up well past midday Finn worked late into the night, he had been made a pilot; he found out later that Poe had suggested him for the job. Training was his first priority, he was expected to be battle ready in three months. Luckily for Finn, Poe was training him; Poe was a great teacher and Finn was catching up well. They were still sharing a room, Finn couldn't walk very far without his cane and he couldn’t go long distances without using his chair. Physical therapy and lots of patience were doing wonders though and the medbots were sure he’d be back on his feet given time. 

 

The rebel base was very different from life on board StarKiller. Where as StarKiller was cold and sterile, full of grey corridors and fluorescent lighting, the rebel base was an odd patchwork of new and old, it bore the marks of the many generations of people who had lived there. In some places, a name was scratched on the iron pillars, in others full on graffiti covered the walls. Finn had never seen anything like the base, it was dirty and smelt a little bit like motor oil and yet he loved it with somewhat reckless abandon. 

 

The planet the base was on was just as beautiful, no dangerous predators roamed through the tall trees; there were no real natural dangers as well. On the other side to the base a massive desert covered a quarter of the planet. The sun was hot and the days long, filled with hard work and good company. Finn was for once content with his life. He felt like he was doing something good, something worthwhile. 

 

He missed Rey like he would miss a missing body part, like she was a part of him. He loved her like family, there were no other feelings there, nothing but a platonic bond that would never fade. Though Finn still, felt like there was some part of him missing, a part of him that he hadn't noticed before coming to the rebel base. He’d noticed a couple, both pilots, holding hands and giving each other a peck on the check as they separated before a mission; he had felt a sharp stab of longing. _He wanted what they had._ That was what was missing from his life. He decided he’d talk to Poe about it. 

 

***

 

He forgot about the two pilots and his questions for two weeks later. They were both on Finn’s bed, backs against the window; heads craned up, looking at the stars. Finn drew in a breath and sat up a little straighter. 

 

“Poe?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Those two pilots, erm, Kopos and Thul? I think, are they…?”

 

“Together?’

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Have been for years, I think, I can't remember.” Poe shrugged. “Why? You jealous?”

 

“No, no. Just… have you got anyone? Like that I mean?” 

 

“Have I… got someone- no, no I don’t” Poe looked at him. “Why d’you ask?”

 

“I dunno, I’m sorry, I’m tired. Can we sleep now?” Finn half pushed Poe off the bed. 

 

***

 

Three weeks later, they were sitting in the same positions. Finn looked at Poe, but the man’s eyes were already on him; the stars reflected in the hazel depths. Finn melted into them. 

 

“Finn, I- I- This doesn't happen often. Not to me. Not for me. Truth is, I didn't think I would ever feel like this about someone.” Poe choked on his words.

 

“I get it. On the base, they gave us injections. They stopped us wanting, needing uh this.” Finn shrugged.

 

“No. Its not that. It isn't synthesised out of me, I didn't have injections. I literally haven’t felt anything like this ever. I’m not broken, I just haven’t felt attraction like I do now.” Poe touched Finn’s cheek. “The stars, they’re in your eyes; I can see them.” Poe leant forward and touched his lips to Finn’s.

 

It was a chaste touch of lips. Finn could feel Poe’s slightly chapped lips against his, they were warm and dry and perfect. As far as first kisses go, it was exactly what Finn had seen in his head, late at night in his dorm on StarKiller. He felt Poe smile in to the kiss, felt the rough heat of his hands move up to cradle Finn’s head. Their noses brushed as they swapped sides, Finn’s tongue brushed Poe’s top lip. All too soon they had to come up to breath.

 

“That was- that was-“ Poe was, for once, lost for words. He was too busy falling in love with the stars in Finn’s eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've done in this fandom, but I will probably do more. I love these characters a lot. Comment, kudos and bookmark. Seriously it means a lot when people engage in the work I do...


End file.
